


Dancing Drabbles

by MarianneGreenleaf



Series: Canon and Fanon Reflections [9]
Category: The Music Man (1962), The Music Man - All Media Types, The Music Man - Willson
Genre: Becoming The Mask, Courtship is the best ship, Dance of Romance, Dashing former conman, Defrosting Ice Queen, Edwardian era, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff with depth, Ladykiller In Love, Library Shenanigans, Madison Park Pavilion, Passion vs Propriety, Wedding Night, gymnasium gatherings, nonstandard format, sweet & low
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianneGreenleaf/pseuds/MarianneGreenleaf
Summary: The evolution of Harold and Marian's relationship from adversaries to lovers, through eight dances.
Relationships: Harold Hill/Marian Paroo
Series: Canon and Fanon Reflections [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/61778





	Dancing Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the form of 100-word drabbles.

_July 1912_  
_Marian the Librarian_

Marian had never thought to dance again once she left Cincinnati. But here she was, whirling about with a throng of young men – and she relished every minute of it. The librarian was having such a good time that she barely registered who each partner was as they passed her along. There _was_ one fellow who guided her with the most sinuous and sensual grace that he rekindled those long-dead dreams of romance within her. So she just had to look at who was holding her – and was infuriated to find herself staring into the grinning face of Harold Hill.

XXX

_July 1912_  
_Chemistry_

Ever since their interlude in the library, Marian dreamed of dancing with Harold Hill again. But it wasn’t until Winthrop burst with joy to receive his shiny new cornet that she allowed herself to revel in such fancies. Still, she balked when the music professor pulled her into a waltz during band rehearsal. It was one thing to dream about dancing with the dashing man who made her stomach flutter and her knees weak, but it was dangerous to actually do it. Because the more she allowed him to court her, the harder it would be to let him go.

XXX

_July 1912_  
_Carousel (Shipoopi)_

As Harold twirled Marian Paroo around Madison Park Pavilion, he couldn’t help regretting all the moments he would never get to share with her. His scheme was about to come to fruition, so his time in River City was drawing to a close. He ought to be making love to the librarian, but instead, he found himself holding her as close as he could and relishing this last dance with her. It was going to be so hard to leave Marian when he finally had to flee town. So he’d better make their last precious hours together count for _something_.

XXX

_September 1912_  
_Fireman’s Ball_

When Harold danced with Marian at the Fireman’s Ball, he was stunned to realize that the last dance they shared was the Shipoopi, all the way back in July. In the absence of being able to make love, dancing was the next best thing – how could he have let two whole months slip by? But it wasn’t as simple as whisking the librarian out to the dance floor whenever he pleased – at this event, they auctioned each round with the ladies to raise money. So Harold bought every single one of Marian’s dances, and no one dared to outbid him.

XXX

_October 1912_  
_Halloween Masque_

Once again, Harold chided himself for allowing yet another month to pass since his last dance with Marian. But now that his diamond solitaire was gleaming on her finger, he could dance with her as long as he liked at balls and public assemblies without setting any tongues wagging or tarnishing his dear librarian’s reputation. And once they exchanged vows, he could then dance with her in private, wherever and whenever they both pleased. Now that he’d openly declared his intentions toward Marian, he was elated to feel the most intoxicating sense of anticipation and _freedom_. They were almost home.

XXX

_November 1912_  
_The Proper Classification of Lovemaking_

Although Marian had quite a few scandalous dreams about Harold, she never imagined their first private dance together would be on top of a table at the library. It was almost perfect, though Harold didn’t hold her quite as close to him as she would have liked. She’d felt his hips pressed desperately against hers before, and with only three days before their wedding, she ached for it again. When Harold finally capitulated in the drama aisle, she melted right into him, and for a few blissful moments, they shared the most heated and intimate dance she had ever known.

XXX

_November 1912_  
_Wedding Reception_

Marian thought that dancing with Harold was already as delightful as it could be in public, but she found herself thoroughly mistaken. Not only did he hold her almost scandalously close at their wedding reception, he kissed and caressed her hand at constant intervals. It was truly surreal to see everyone gazing at their provocative tableau with misty eyes and sentimental smiles, rather than scorn or censure. So far, being a properly wedded wife was proving just _wonderful_. Laying her head on Harold’s shoulder, Marian eagerly looked forward to learning the new dance that her husband would soon teach her.

XXX

_January 1913  
Twelfth Night Ball_

The first time Marian and Harold shared a dance in public after their honeymoon, the librarian noticed a subtle but profound difference in the way she danced, now that she was no longer a maid. Something about the movement of her hips seemed freer and less restrained, though she was as graceful and refined in her motions as was drilled into her during her childhood dance lessons. Still, she reveled in this new rhythm her body had discovered, and from the mesmerized look in Harold’s eyes as his body moved in elegant syncopation with hers, he certainly appreciated it, too.


End file.
